


The Outsider Comes In

by DragonChad850



Series: Outside Comes In [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Overpowered, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChad850/pseuds/DragonChad850
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an all powerful being such as The Outsider becomes bored, crazy things start to affect reality at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom sets in

The Outsider is known as an all powerful and all present being. Someone or something that can simultaneously praise you while sending someone to kill you, all just to make things interesting.

After his latest attempt to enjoy himself by fiddling with the world like a puppeteer at his strings, boredom set in once more. This time however, the Outsider decides for the very first time, to enjoy himself personally. After all, life is boring when one knows all.

A simple flex oh his hand, more for dramatic flair than out of any real need, and the Outsider was gone. His presence being the only anchor to the world he had resided, it crumbled away, as if never there.

\--_--

A smile crept to his small lips, and his eyes gleamed bright green as The Outsider, now named Harry by his new parents, felt utmost glee. May he live in interesting times.


	2. Life Becomes even more interesting

The Outsider looked around, his smile only widening as he felt the strain from his neck at the effort. Clearly, he was quite young, and... limited in power. Physically at least. He could clearly feel his ungodly powers flowing through him, giving him the ability to warp reality at the slightest whim.

But yet. There was another energy, native to his body, but similar all the same to his own. The Outsider touched it, and watched as this power seemed to bend to his might, attempting to satisfy his desires, even with its constraints. The Outsider, or Harry, as he was newly named, wondered at the energy, but didnt care to investigate further, his ungodly magic stripping the other force of its power, and absorbing it.

Harry's life started rather dull. There was conflict, tension in "his parents" visage even as they laughed and joked with friends. The cause was found some months later when a man in dark robes swept through the house, killing off the man and woman known as James and Lily Potter. The same man cast a dark curse at Harry, who simply blinked. The curse rebounded, doubtless due to the density and power of his magic, and killed the man himself.

Harry shrugged and wondered what would occur next


	3. The Dursleys

An old man with a twinkle in his eye answered his question by taking his frail human body and leaving it on a doorstep in an overly quaint neighborhood.

As they vanished, a knock at the door seemed to rouse its inhabitants.

After a few moments, a thin woman with a rather pinched face answered the door. She looked around suspiciously for a moment before looking down. Her eyes widened when she spotted a baby in a basket. On his chest lay a note, which had her name written on it. She grimaced as she reached down...


	4. The Dursleys Part 2

Harry Potter was a peculiar boy to many, but none more so than his family, his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. While his mannerisms were odd, and his expressions bordered on creepy, there was little that set him aside from everybody else save his emerald green eyes, and raven black hair. While at birth and in his first year he seemed to have his fathers looks and his mothers eyes, it was clear by his age now, ten years old, that while he did have dark hair, it was wavy instead of messy, and darker than his fathers. His eyes were also strange, for his mother was unique in having green eyes, a rarity that didnt fit her family, his eyes were of such luster that no one who saw them could believe them normal. They seemed to glow, and attracted attention. No one who had seen them could ever forget their appearance, and some even swore that after meeting Harry Potter, they could see and feel his eyes burning on them whenever their own closed.

Another interesting thing about young Harry Potter was how his family treated them. They had an interesting reputation as strange people who believed that they needed to strive to be just like everybody else, but when it came to their nephew, they were deferential, almost fearful. While some wondered why they would treat a ten year old boy as the master of the house, no one could say. It was easily forgotten as inconsequential.

One morning after breakfast, about a week before Harry's birthday, a letter came for him. This marked a change in the household. From that moment on, the Dursleys didnt have to do more than prepare for summers where he may or may not return. From that moment on...

Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts.

The Outsider grinned.


End file.
